The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a coaxial cable to a junction box, possibly a drop wire splice box, the coaxial cable including a center conductor and metallic shield therearound. Since coaxial cables are oftentimes placed under load subsequent to being terminated, such as to a junction box, it is required to securely fasten the coaxial cable upon termination so as to withstand any pull-out force exerted thereon. Typical pull-out forces occur due to temperature changes which cause thermal expansion and contraction of the coaxial cable, forces generated by wind, impact forces directly on the cable from miscellaneous objects, etc.
Prior art apparatuses for connecting a coaxial cable to a junction box include means for securely connecting a center conductor of the coaxial cable to the junction box so that the load generated by the various forces described above are primarily imposed upon the center conductor which is often made of a relatively strong metal member most capable of withstanding stress. According to these apparatuses, a connection pin is contained within a housing so that a first end of the connection pin can be secured to the junction box in a manner well known in the art. A second end of the connection pin opposite the first end has a cylindrical gripper formed thereon for receiving an end of the center conductor of the coaxial cable to be terminated. First and second insulating sleeves having mating conical surfaces are disposed around the gripper, with an inner one of these sleeves being compressed radially inward upon the gripper when the first and second sleeves are moved towards one another. A housing comprises first and second housing members threadably engaged. As the first and second housing members are tightened via the threads, the first and second sleeves move toward one another which compresses the gripper around the center conductor.
With such a construction, a center conductor of a coaxial cable can easily be inserted into the gripper of the connector pin at the second end thereof by maintaining the first and second housing members loosely connected. Subsequent to inserting the center conductor within the cylindrical gripper, a craftsman then proceeds to turn the first housing member relative to the second housing member with a wrench causing the first and second sleeves to move toward one another and cause the gripper to radially clamp down and be secured to the center conductor.
Such an apparatus is disadvantageous since it is oftentimes difficult to turn the first and second housing members relative to one another in the field, especially in bad weather situations, and the craftsman oftentimes does not know when the gripper is exerting an optimum amount of clamping force on the end of the center conductor. Accordingly, oftentimes the center conductor is not adequately clamped to the connection pin resulting in premature pull-out of the center conductor when subjected to axial forces and loads.